Luke
by ArthurtheAuthor
Summary: The SJA gang have a new adventure, only its not all to do with Aliens, but there beloved son and best friend: and not to mention boy genius Luke smith. But what battles are in store for him. And can the gang, along with Jack and a little help from the doctor and river, save him in time? well, find out now! NO BETA Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: Sadly I don't own the Sarah-Jane adventure or any of the characters.**_

_**Claimer: However I do own any OC'S I put in so that's a plus!**_

_**Enjoy.**_

_**Sarah-Jane POV**_

He's been gone for five days now, five days! The people at Oxford thought he'd come home for a visit. So when they called, my heart sunk.

That was four days ago. I don't think he's stuck in traffic.

Mr Smith had searched everywhere, not a trace of him.

Not a trace of my Luke.

K-9 had tried to reassure me along with Mr Smith but neither of them helped lift my spirits.

It was time for me to take drastic measures.

"Mr Smith, call Captain Jack Harkness" I didn't want to bother him with this, but my son was missing. And if someone knew about him…

I dread to think what he's going through right now.

Well hello Miss Smith, how may I be of assistance to you?" Jacks' deep manly voice echoed in my ears, His smile, cocky as ever.

"J-Jack" My voice had broken. Jacks' expression had shifted into a more worried look.

"Sarah what's wrong?" His sexy usual voice was replaced with concern as were his eyes.

"My son Jack, Luke he's gone!"

"What do you mean?" His face etched closer to the screen.

"Someone or something took him, I'm sure of it!" My eyes filled with tears, they leaked and ran wild down my cheeks that I was sure had turned bright red. "Mr Smith has searched the entire galaxy and beyond there's no trace of him"

"Don't worry Sarah-Jane. We'll find him. Where was he last seen?"

"Oxford University, he didn't show up for his first lecture, some of his friends went to look for him but they couldn't get in his room." Jack nodded putting on his serious face.

"Okay, I'll send some guys down to take a look, I'll be over shortly. For now though I want you to stay calm. I hate to say it Sarah, but if we hit a dead end."

"I know I got his number on speed dial but let's make sure it doesn't get to that. It may only make me worry more" Jack nodded and waved ending the connection.

I only hoped Luke was alright.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry it's been a while guys, haven't really had the chance lately. I promise i'll update the next chaper sonner! **_

_**ENJOY!**_

_**Sarah-jane POV**_

Shortly after my call with jack, Clyde and Rani came over trying to keep up with Sky. They ran into the attic and went straight for me.

"Any news mum?" Sky asked bouncing up and down in hope of good news.

"Well, I still haven't found him." She looked away and sighed. Even though she didn't know Luke very well, Sky and Luke had formed a brother-sister bond that I thought would take a while. Slowly she moved away, leaving the attic I could hear her quiet cries.

"What now Sarah-Jane? If Mr Smith can't even find him what chance do we have?" Rani asked. Clyde stood next to her, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"What if we never find him? How can we fight aliens without the brains?" Clyde nudged his head into rani's shoulder.

"Don't worry not for a second. Remember there are two types of people, those who worry"

"Then there's us" They both said in unison.

"I've called a friend; he's going to help us find Luke. And if he can't help then we have one other option"

"What's the other option?" Clyde asked raising his head from Rani's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, hopefully it won't get to that" They nodded.

"Sarah-Jane" Mr Smith's mellow tone echoed through the attic. "I have located a strange energy reading near a stone circle, where the body of Horath is bound"

"Are you sure it's not Horath?" Rani faced Mr Smith.

"Negative, energy reading's suggest teleportation exes energy approximately two hundred and fifty feet away. Also I have found a small DNA sample, blood to be specific, stained in the grass" He pulled up a live video zooming in on the blood.

"Whose is it?" Clyde, once again, stood next to Rani but didn't make any contact.

"It is a mix of different DNA; I believe its Luke's blood." I wasn't sure what to feel, on one hand I was over joyed to finally have something to go on; on the other hand it meant he could be hurt badly. "What about the teleportation readings, can you find out where they go?"

"Processing…" There was a sharp rap at the door, Sky called to say she'll answer it. I peeked out the window. I felt my heart swell with joy, he was here. He was going to help get my son back.

"Mum." Sky called, I rushed down the stairs signalling the two love birds to stay. "There's a man her saying you're expecting him." The door was still wide open with Jack standing outside. I rush passed Sky and hugged him. His arms snaked around my waist returning the hug.

"Jack, this is Sky my adoptive daughter. Sky, this is Captain Jack Harkness he's going to help us get Luke back" Sky's face lit up with joy.

"Lovely to meet you Sky" Jack gently took her hand a shook it. I took them upstairs to the attic, I introduce Rani and Clyde while Mr Smith was still processing. Jack was soon caught up on everything as was sky, with the help of Rani who didn't take her eyes of Jack!

Mr Smith couldn't trace it, which put us all back into a depressed mood.

Well, Until Jack had an idea.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Rani POV**_

We piled into Jack's black SUV, hardly getting the chance to shut the doors, never mine put on our seat belts. Jack was excited and he kept glancing at Sarah-Jane who soon latched on to his plan, though I doubt she was still sure on some bits.

"So, mind sharing the plan with us?" Clyde asked almost sarcastically, Jack grinned in the rear view mirror.

"Very simple really, you know when Mr Smith showed how he tried to trace the remains; well I thought I recognised one of the patterns."

"You mean there's more than one?" I blurted out, Jack nodded.

"Yeah, anyway, the one pattern I recognised was that from the time vortex."

"This means…" Sarah-Jane gasped, her eyes light up but soon went dull again her face dropped.

"This is good, Sarah, this means that we're going to get Luke back and that there's nothing to stop us!" Jack cheered punching his arm in the air.

"And for those who haven't got it yet…?" Sky tilted her head to the side.

"Sparky, the doctor's coming"

*#~-Line break-~#*

Jack was right the doctor was there, but the TARDIS was further away than the energy readings were. He didn't notice us at first, he was also with a woman: curly blonde hair, slightly tanned face, her features weren't perfect but beautiful all the same. She wore grey combat trousers with a white tank top alone with combat boots. He scanned the area with his sonic screwdriver, then moving over to clyde and me resting his arms on out sholders babbling on.

"Why here? Mmm?"He looked to me then clyde. "What would we have these energy traces here of all places?"

"Sweetie" The woman called.

"Yeah river honey?" He grinned at her as she gave him a look, pointing at everyone.

"I think you're missing something"

"Yes but what? Its right there But I can't .. Ugh" He banged his forehead with his hand, slapping his cheeks as he moved away. His back to the rest of us.

He spun around grinning like an idiot.

"Sarah-Jane Smith!" He almost tackled her to the floor. She laughted. Trying to catch her breath she stumbled into the doctors' arms again. "How are you? What are you doing here?" He was litrially jumping up and down.

"Doctor." Jack saluted him

"Don't do that!" he swated his hand away, River came up behing the doctor.

"I'll take a salute. Doctor River song, You must be captain Jack Harkness." The doctor didn't look to impressed with Rivers flirting and pushed her away growling.

"River…" she pecked him on the cheek.

"Yes my love?" Just before the Doctor could reply Sky went up to him. The Doctor shrunk to her level looking deep into her eyes.

"Are you going to help us get my brother back?" She asked. Sarah-Jane was next to cut in.

"Yes hun, The doctor's going to get luke back safe and sound" She reassured her.

"Luke? What's happened to him?" It was clyde who spoke next, his voice dark and annoyed. Well, I didn't blame him. Our best friend was kidnapped probably by aliens and is using him for their evil little plots.

But still, His tone was uncalled for.

"He's been taken! We need to get him back!" He snapped, I rushed to him and took his hand hoping he'll relise that getting worked up about it wasn't going to help. It didn't. "You're the Doctor you have to save him!"

"Clyde I will but first I need to know everything." Sarah-Jane, Jack, Clyde and Sky rambled on about what has happened and everything we'd found out so far. I stayed back, they seemed to have everything under control.

River came over.

"You're Rani, am I correct?" Her melo smooth tone rang in my ears. I nodded vigorously.

"And you're River" She smiled. "He will get Luke back, wont he?" She laughted at my question.

"Of course he will, my husband will do anything to make people happy, plus I've heard a lot about Luke. The doctor speeks about him like he was his own son!" I giggled. Then stopped.. wait..

"Your _husband_?" She nodded. "As in _married_ The Doctors' _married!"_ she laughted again.

"Yes, hard to believe huh" She turned to look at everyone. I think I hearded him say we were his 'new gang'. River rolled her eyes.

"Right!" the doctor signalled for us to follow. "Let go get Lukey-boy!" He marched of away from the stone hedge and over to the small blue police box a couple hundred feet away. River gave me a reassuring smile and pulled me along.

Yeah we're going to get luke back because we had the Doctor.

And the Doctor never gives up!

_**So how did you like the third chapter guys? I know its not as good as my other but I'm really tired! Oh and sorry for any spelling mistakes but the auto correct thingy-ma-bob isn't working **____** Ah well, Next chapter will be up soon maybe you'll get to see luke! **_

_**Don't forget to REVIEW!**_

_**Love ya! xx**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Clyde POV**_

Even though I had stepped inside the TARDIS before, I was still mesmerized by its' beauty. The Doctor went straight for the controls: Pushing buttons, flicking switches, typing. All in swift movements. The TARDIS jolted and swayed from side to side, all in perfect sync with that horrible, yet fantastic noise that filled your ears. The noise that let you knew everything was going to be alright.

Because he was coming. The Doctor was coming to save the day.

Before I could stop my head spinning we had landed and the Doctor was ready by the doors waiting for us with a huge grin plastered on his face. But soon the grin was gone, the excitement in his eyes had vanished. He turned to face us.

"Listen, I don't know what's out there. I don't know the level of danger we could be in. I don't know if we'll all make it out alive. So this is your first and final warning." His voice was different; it wasn't his usual bouncy tone that filled your ears. The voice that could make you smile even if the worst thing in the world had just happened to you. No, His voice was dark, scary and intimidating. It put you off your food and gave you nightmares. I'd never heard the Doctor speak like that. And by the look of it Sarah-Jane and Jack hadn't either.

"If you come with us now I cannot guarantee your safety. I cannot tell you if everything's going to be alright. So please take the safe option: Stay here and let me and river handle this."

I knew my answer. So did everyone else. We all took a pace forward, holding our heads high, trying to stare the Doctor down. Jack was the one to speak.

"You know that will never happen, doctor!"

"Luke is our best friend" Rani Smiled looking to me.

"And I'm not going to just sit here waiting" I added. Rani seemed happy. So did the doctor.

"What are we waiting for?" He looked to each of us individually before finally settling on River. She took his outstretched arm and was twirled around wrapped in his arm facing the door.

With a snap of his fingers the TARDIS doors swung open and we stepped out.

The corridor was cold and damp. But no sign of life anywhere. Not even a spider was nestled in the piles of dead wires and pipes.

"So where exactly are we?" Sky asked looking around, she stood next to River. Watching her fiddle with a small touch screen device. It wasn't and ipad, too small and it was bigger than a phone. I didn't have time to dwell on it. The Doctor was running, being led by his sonic screwdriver into a more dark part of the cold metal corridor. We chased after him, trying to keep up with his long legs.

We hit a door on the other side. The Doctor raised a fist signalling for us to stop, and then brought a finder to his lips. We all etched closer to the door. I could hear muffled voices on the other side. Though I could barely hear what was being said.

"_If he keeps this up, we should be out of here in less than a week my lord" _I knew that venomous evil voice anywhere. Mrs Wormwood.

"_Excellent work my queen. Soon we shall destroy all humans, they shall be our slaves. Trembling with fear, at the mear sight of us!"_ And that voice it was Kaagh the Sontaran!

"_There's only one problem Kaagh, Sarah-Jane Smith. She and her friends are bound to come looking for her, so-called son!"_

"_Don't worry my queen, they'll never find us it's been four days already." They laughed but it was soon cut short. "Why have you stopped?" _Kaagh spat. I had a bad feeling about this. Not at what Kaagh had said…

But what the Doctor was about to do.

"AHH CHOO!" He sneezed. The noise echoed in the hollow corridor. Suddenly the door swung open and several bulky men marched out. Weapons locked and loaded.

"Well, hello Miss Smith. And I see you've brought some friends. Why don't you come in?" The goons pushed us in. We were met with a devastating sight. There, by the back wall, sat a boy. Covered in scars, cuts, blood, bruises and sweat. He was hunched over a computer, I couldn't see his face very well but I knew exactly who it was.

Mrs Wormwood grabbed him by his hair and yanked him up. His sky blue eyes screamed in pain.

"Luke…"

_**What did you think of this chapter then guys? I thought I would show you luke but only brief… y'know to get you on the edge of your seat for the next chapter!**_

_**R&R people!**_

_**Love ya!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**River pov**_

Mrs wormwood threw us in a large rusty cell. Luke joined us, the bane woman had muttered something about being useless, and that maybe a few hours with us would help him.

Sarah-Jane, Jack and The Doctor rushed to aid him. Rani and clyde tried to comfort a crying Sky.

Without relising it my arms snaked around my torso. Often i wondered houw sarah does it.

Save the world and be home intime for tea? She could put Luke and sky indanger and know... everything's going to be alright.

unlike every other mother i'd met she'd been able to turn her fear into hope with a snap of her fingers. Yes she cries for the loos of her son, like i cry for the loss of my husband.

But she knows when luke is coming back to her.

I hope that my Doctor come's back to me.

In a way we are the same, just a few minor diffrences.

She lost her parnts when she was barely a month old, I lost mine when i was an hour old. But we both found and lost them again.

She waited for the doctor for so many years, I wait many months.

But to understand how she does it? I can't relate to that.

Luke had passed out, but was still breathing. I couldn't help but look over his scars and fresh wounds. It would take a lot to get him back to health, never mind back to a good mental state.

Jack nicked the sonic screwdriver atempting to blast the lock. But it wasn't going to do any good. The lock was made of wood. Maybe my blaster?

No, that'll raise the alarm and we wouldn't even have the slightest chance. Not with dead weight anyway. We needed a plan...

My husband came and sat next to me, after recovering his beloved sonic.

"Why are you doing that?" He asked, I snapped my head up to give him a questioning look.

"How do you mean?" I asked, he pointed to my hands, which were still wrapped around my torso. Quickly I pilled them away.

"River... Is something wrong?" His head tilted to the side. Next thing i knew he was poking me.

"Stop That" I sawtted his hand away, but he was persistant. "Doctor!"

His ear was now against my stomache. I pushed him away. "There's something in there" He mumbled. He whipped out his sonic screwdriver and scanned me.

"Your going to regret that" I said in a sing-song voice. He rooled his eyes and looked at the results.

For a moment he did nothing, but then his body slowly fell backwards and he was out cold. Everyone rushed to his aid.

"What happened?" Jack asked, looking me in the eye. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Lets just say, He didn't suspect the unexpected" The looked at me with curious eyes. I glanced down to my torso which, yet again, was hidden by my arms. "I'm pregnant!"

_**Okai, I know this is short but i hadn't updated in a while, I havn't had the chance! Plus I didn't want to continue the next part in the same chapter! Hopefully(yeah right!) I'll update by saturday morning. Possibly friday night.. Fingers crossed eh! :)**_

_**Love you all!**_

_**Arthur ;)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Luke pov_

It hurt. Every bone, every muscle. My head ached, my skin covered in blood.

I remeber the pain, the horror. A crack of the whip, the snap of my skin. Like fire burning through my layers. My eyes fill with tears. They fall to the ground.

Another crack, another snap.

The day's felt like weeks, the mintues, Hours. I don't want to be here anymore. I want to go home, to mom, Sky, Clyde and Rani.

It burns, then i have to work. Rebuliding this ship from ruins, from dust.

The pain carries on, even now, in the depths of my mind. it won't stop.

Do i want it to stop? Do i want this pain to end?

She say's i'm not real, that i shouldn't have feelings, that i should serve my purpose...then fade.

Pain is real, only real people feel it. I'm real, aren't I?

Mum came, with everyone. Renforcements. Did i dream it?

No, I can't dream. It was real, I remeber the pain. My sweet precious pain.

I blacked out again. Then we were in a cell, my cell. Then it was dark.

i heared them talking, clear and loud as if i were awake.

Rani and Sky are crying? River's pregnant? The doctor fainted?

I don't want to be here anymore. I want to go home.

Light is here again, but we're moving, we're running.

Gun fire rings through my ears, it makes my ears bleed. Mum screams, the lights rush past me. I see a face, Jack? His arms carry me into the blue wooden heaven, the TARDIS. I'm slipping away again. The pain will stay, the pain needs to stay. So will the pain stay?

I hear my mum call to me, her voice full of worry, full of hurt. Her own pain. The pain I don't want her to feel. She wipes the blood from my face, it comes back, It stings like venom.

She can't know, she can't know about the pain. If she knows she'll take it away, please don't take away the pain.

I'm gone again.

_**Okay i know its short but i wanted to try and give you a bit of whats going on through Lukes mind. oh and by the way.**_

_**I don't want anyone to beta this story, Yeah i know that there's a lot of mistakes and that but its my story, its how i wrote it, i doubt there's many writers on here that can say that they haven't make a few gramar mistakes on here. so please i don't want anyone to beta this story. Thanks! **_

_**Arthur xx**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Luke POV**_

When I woke next, I was warm, I felt safe. I was home, back in my room, snuggled under my covers.

But the pain was gone. I missed it, but I was to tierd to care right now. I just hoped it would return.

It was dark outside, even with the drapes closed I could tell. I felt the darkness wrap around my body. For a moment I couldn't move, in fear of what may lurk in the dark.

Someone was here with me. So why didn't I feel thretened?

It wasn't anyone I knew. I'd never saw her before.

I would of reconized her pale white skin, dark brown hair and glitzening blue orbs without my idetic memory. She moved silently, analizing each step before she took it. Her dark strapless dress flowed with her swiftly beautiful strides. I glanced down to her feet, Black daps cover her skin.

I turned the light on, and pushed further back in the bed. I couldn't help but admiring her features even more.

Her make-up was light, though was heavy around her eyes, the black coal-like colour circled her eyes. Making them stand out even more. If that were possible.

"W-who are you?" I stuttered. Slowly she brought her thin index finger to my lips.

"You'll find out soon, Luke, but now you must rest." Her voice gave me comfort, as if her words were magic, I felt my self drift of again. "I'll be back tonight luke. Do not speek of this meeting to anyone. They must not know." Her cold snow-like hand brushed against my cheek-bone. The last thing I saw was her, her gentle thin pink lips curving into a smile. Then I was back in the darkness.

*#~Line break~#*

Finally light came once more, somehow I peerd through my eye lids. The sting fully woke me, Sending my sitting up so fast, now my head eched. I didn't mind, Its made me feel real, it made me human.

My light was off and my drapes parted, pouring light into the room.

What time was it? Where's everyone? Who was that girl? I couldn't stop my self from asking these questions. But I had to push them to the back of my mind when Sky came in.

Her eyes widened, a grin plastered on her face. She ran out of the room shouting down the hall.

"Luke's awake! Luke's awake!" I heard several heavy foot steps, gradually getting louder and heavier as they reached my room. Mum was the first to enter, she grabbed me, pulling me into a tight embrace. I felts her cold joy-filled tears fall on my bare sholders. Gently she kissed my forehead. Her glassie eyes met mine. Her tears rolling down her cheeks. Rani was next to greet me. Followed my everyone else.

The doctor came running in with some medical equiptment. He showed everyone the door with a cheeky grin. Mum gave me on last kiss before she departed with everyone else.

The Doctor dropped his strange medical equiptment in the corner and knelt by my side.

"Tell me everything Luke." Hs face held no expression. I knew what he ment. He wanted me to explain what had happened, why I was down there. And more importantly how I got there. The stone circle was quite far away from Oxford. He knew I wasn't teleported from there.

"I-I don't know. I just woke up there." I stated, looking away from him. His sigh echoed in my ears. I had a bad feeling the Doctor knew more than he was letting on. Things I didn't know.

"Okay then, could you tell me why you were taken there?" His voice tensted. It was my turn to sigh.

"Mrs wormwood wanted me to re-build Arachned's ship. So she and Khaar could excape and destroy the world." He nodded gently.

"And could you tell me how I was able to find you? It was rather convinent for River and me to arrive minuets before Sarah-Jane. And with the fact that you was in danger and needed my help. The TARDIS is pretty good... but..." I smiled, looking back into his eyes.

"You think I can't send a signal? The teleprotation exes energy. I send a small Emount of my own blood just far enough away from the stone hedge to leave a clue, and so you wouldn't think that Horath had anything to do with it. I knew Mr Smith would locate it. And the TARDIS couldn't resist following the signal. After all, It hasn't been used in so long." The Doctor grinned and clasped his hands on my cheeks.

"Luke Smith. You are brillient!" He cackled. "We'll make a time travler out of you soon!"

"Oh no you won't Doctor." Mum's voice bellowed behind us. Slowly we moved around to see mum holding two cups of tea. Her expression was a mix of shock, anger and amusement. We didn't know what to do but laugh. Truth be told it did hurt me, Laughing...

I think i'll do more of it.

_**So how did you enjoy that chapter... I'm trying to make less mistakes! oh and the reason i don't want a beta... Is because: **_

_**This is my work and i like it how it is... So what if i make some mistakes? Can any of you reading this say, hand on your heart mind, that you've neve make a spelling or puntuation mistake when writing, Fanfiction, at school or anywhere else for that matter? **_

_**I didn't think so...**_

_**but anyway I do hope you enjoyed eighth chapter should be up soon!**_

_**Oh and by the way since christmas will be apon us very soon i'm thinking of writing a 'The santa clause' fanfic, it will be about bernard... y'know if you like those FF ...**_

_**Thanks! :)**_

_**Arthur xx**_


	8. Chapter 8

Doctor POV

Things were going well, luke was slowly healing, Rani and clyde were out of there goey kissy kissy faze and RIVER IS PREGNANT! I couldn't believe I was going to be a father again. Secretly I swore I'd never abandon this child like I did my others. Oh my children, If you'd seen them, you'd die for them.

I tried not to dwell so much on that part of my life, I tried to forget the pain that weighs down my hearts.

River needed to go to the hospital, natually I freeked out. Which is why she didn't bring me. Though she did insist that I stay for luke. According to River, he needed another 'smart person' to talk to.

So after River had left I tried to talk to luke, he wouldn't let me in and I respected that. Though I did find it curious. He had spent days down there with that bane woman and Kharr, I would of thought he'd want to spend time with everyone. On the other hand it wasn't strange. The boy needed time alone to think, processing what had happened to him would take a while.

Though I had a feeling he wasn't alone in his room, there was someone or thing keeping him company. But I didn't bring it up to sarah-jane. She would get worked up over, probably, nothing.

I'd stay by his door most days, sometime I'd hear his cries, his pain. The pain he'd keep to himself.

Today was diffrent. Nothing was heard for a few minuets, then came a loud thud. I rushed in the room to find him on the floor.

''Luke, are you okay?'' He pulled himself on to his bed. Loud foot steps ran up the stairs, Sarah and Jack came rushing in.

''I must of fell of my bed while I was sleeping'' He chuckled. Sarah rolled her eyes and left.

''Doc, could I speek with you a moment'' Jack asked, pointing to the landing. I nodded and followed him out, gently pulling the door shut.

''My guys have gotten back to me.'' His voice was barely a whisper. ''Seems luke was taken, but not by that bane woman''

''How then?'' I whispeard back.

''The exess energy they found was from a time watch. Someone took him down there.''

''But why? Who would know where luke would be? And why take him there?'' Jack shrugged.

''Maybe the boy know something, but he isn't telling us'' I agreed, Luke was keeping secrets from us. He defently knew more than he was letting on.

''Have you told Sarah yet?'' Jack shook his head. ''Don't say anything, tell her that they found nothing and not to worry. I'm going to have a little chat with luke'' Jack nodded and left, I turned to face the door.

''Right lukey-boy. I want answers'' I pushed the door open.

But he was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

After luke had vanished, I tried to find out how he excaped. It wasn't until my brillient brain thought _hey why don't we use the sonic screwdriver _did I acctally make a descovery.

A time watch.

Only I'd have thought we'd heard something, after all we were only on the other side of the door. Unless, of course, that person with the time watch was hiding somewhere in his room...?

However luke was gone again and this time we couldn't let sarah-jane know. Chances are she'll become worked up and won't be of much use.

''Doctor!'' I heard her call. Along with foot steps marching up the stairs, quickly I got out of the room and quietly shut the door. ''Doctor''

''Shh, luke is sleeping'' I whispeared.

''Oh, I've just had a call saying there's a huge story for me down the essex. I'll be gone 'til tomorrow evening could you and jack stay with luke?'' I nodded. ''Sky is staying over at a friends house tonight so you don't need to worry about her'' she tried to open lukes door before I jumped in front.

''Like I said he's sleeping.'' She gave me a death glare, barged past me and entered his room. I followed in behind her, while trying to come up with something ... But there was no need.

There luke was, in his bed, 'sleeping'. Sarah-jane kissed his forehead and started scribbling something on a piece of paper.

''Make sure he get's this ... Doctor, you look like you've seen a ghost.'' She whispeared. - shrugged at her. She placed the note on the dresser and left. I waited to hear for her car drive of before I turned to luke.

''Okay luke, she's gone. I know you're not sleeping'' his eyes peeled open. ''Now where have you been eh?'' He gulped and turned away.

''I'm tired, I'd like to sleep, please leave.'' I didn't want to argue with him. So I left, throwing the note on his face before slamming the door.

Jack came up behind me.

''Who ever it is has luke's compleate trust, and is acctaully taking him away for months. His injury's have healed to quickly.'' I said not taking my eyes off the wall.

''And who ever it is, is in his room when he's here.'' I turned to face Jack.

''You have a plan?'' Jack grinned.

''Oh yes!''

_**Ohh, so where has luke been sneeking of to then? And what's jack's plan? Maybe we'll find out in the next chapters? **_

_**R&R people! **_

_**~ Arthur the Author **_


	10. author's note

A/N:

I am discontinuing this story until further notice, No one can beta I don't want it to be betaed, no one is having the story. If you don't like the way I write it then DON'T read it! It's simple.

I've had it up to here -point to head- so I'm not going to finish it until I want to!

Thanks


End file.
